As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,504,074 to Martens et al., commonly assigned with the instant application, many conventional approaches to chlorine dioxide generation generally involve a vapor-phase reaction of sodium chlorite, sodium hypochlorite and hydrochloric acid. Chlorine gas is produced in-situ as a chemical intermediate in the reaction scheme. Commercially available precursor chemicals, typically including 12.5% sodium hypochlorite, are pulled into a reaction column via a vacuum eductor where they react to produce concentrated chlorine dioxide at high conversion efficiencies.